koeifandomcom-20200223-history
M'Quve
M'Quve (マ・クベ) is one of Kycilia Zabi's subordinates who leads the land forces on Earth. In charge of mining operations for the Zeon forces, he directs his subordinates to follow his every command. Through his meticulous planning and strategies, he attempts several attacks on White Base and their crew. His attempts are foiled by Gundam each time, flustered when he loses Ramba Ral and The Black Tri-Stars before the Federation reaches the Zeon base at Odessa. Determined to use any method necessary for victory, he launches a nuclear missile and leaves Odessa. In the process of his grand escape from the area, he deserts a large portion of his subordinates. Seen again in space, he is the one who retrieves the escape pod containing Dozle's wife and daughter after Solomon. To avenge his repeated losses against Gundam, M'Quve attempts to trap Amuro within Texas Colony. He blasts apart an asteroid and causes an explosion for the space colony's airlock, thinking that the scattered debris and storms would be a proper distraction for his victory. His plan lets him have the upper hand for the first part of the battle, but Amuro overcomes his difficulties and impales M'Quve's Gyan. Before his Mobile Suit is completely bisected by Gundam's laser sabers, he tells his subordinate to give Kycilia a vase he treasured in his stead. Since his subordinate is killed soon after, his wish would never be granted. Mission Mode In the Official Modes for all games, M'Quve is seen at Odessa gloating about the superiority of his forces. He signals Ramba and The Black Tri-Stars to attack Amuro and White Base. M'Quve himself doesn't launch into battle, content to remark on how Zeon's supplies are efficient enough for a decade. In the sequel, players can witness his duel with Amuro during Char's Official Mode. He gets a special cinematic for his death, briefly showing the vase he kept by his side. If the players want to unlock Part 4's for Char's Gelgoog in this game, they may want to quickly rescue M'Quve. When the player's character joins Zeon in the sequel, Kycilia may hail for their help in the Terminal due to Char's recommendation for the player. She wishes to covertly rescue M'Quve since he struggles at Texas Colony. Once M'Quve is saved, she praises their hard work and seeks to employ the talented pilot under her ranks. She orders M'Quve to keep an eye on the new recruit, which unlocks him as a playable character. When he is unlocked as a playable character, he will automatically have Char's Gelgoog's license unlocked for use. M'Quve stars in one Story Mission in which he seeks to personally transport the vase he carries to Kycilia. He needs to fight though enemy troops without getting hit too many times, least the vase be dropped and damaged. Ramba, who was expecting M'Quve's reinforcements elsewhere, scolds M'Quve for wasting time on a single vase. Offended by Ramba's accusation and seeing the vase as more important, M'Quve shoots Ramba down. He hopes Kycilia appreciates his gift. M'Quve also stars in the Extra mission "Don Quijote" where he challenges the Dark Gundam in his Gyan alongside the player who must also pilot a Gyan. Completing this mission will unlock Rank 4 Parts for the Gyan. During Mission Mode, a CPU M'Quve may drop down to the field to transport supplies. Shortly after his arrival, he will be ambushed by an enemy strike force. Players then have the optional mission to rescue him from danger to increase ally morale. Personality Embodying the heart of a nobleman, M'Quve is the most aristocratic within Kycilia's followers. He shares many of her personality traits for elegance and class, perhaps being the reason why he devotes himself to her without question. Conniving and proud, he thinks any strategy can win in war. He expects his men to perfectly execute his commands, upset if anything divides from his orchestrations. Not one who likes to lose face, he does anything he can for successful results, not caring for the methods he uses. Showing an affectation to antiques, M'Quve is often seen holding or tapping a white Chinese vase. Treasuring the ring it makes, he is charmed by its ancient history. A contrast to Char in many respects, he considers the young pilot to be a rival for Kycilia's attention. Char himself doesn't consider M'Quve a threat thus making M'Quve's grudge one sided. When Char was ordered by Kycilia to aid his final duel, M'Quve refused to act upon this chance due to his grudge against Char. His refusal is an uncharacteristic decision since he would normally exploit any worthwhile opportunity. Quotes :See also: M'Quve/Quotes *"You idiot! You were so obsessed with that thing you forgot to give us proper support!" :"Watch your tongue! I was merely attending that which is most important." :"Are you saying that vase is more important than our lives?" :"Why, yes. I suppose I am! Ha ha ha." ::~~Ramba and M'Quve; Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Stats For this game series, M'Quve is the weakest character out of the entire cast. His rankings are very low. His redeeming feature is his Melee Rating, which is at least average and can be used to defend himself in fights. With the proper Pilot Skills and Mobile Suits set up, however, he can become a violent pilot in combat. Relations This section lists the default relationships that M'Quve will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Kycilia Zabi *Contempt - Amuro Ray M'Quve has a special SP attack quote with Char. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with M'Quve by building their friendship rating with Frontal. He contacts the player through the Terminal when Frontal's friendship level is at least Level 3. M'Quve has special SP attack quotes with Char and Dozle. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU M'Quve. *Default - Gyan *Rival's MS - Char's Gelgoog *Crossover MS - Gundam Epyon *Weaker MS - Gouf *Occasional Pilot for - Big Zam Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with M'Quve to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Assist :Mobile Suit - Gyan :Action - Follows player's movements and fires missiles from his Mobile Suit's shield. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters